I Hope You Sleep Forever
by Lucorinth the Ripper
Summary: The origins of Majora's Mask, and the prince who made time move. Full summary inside, and the option of being either a one shot or a long tale. Please R&R.


**Okay, this might seem a bit stuffy in writing style. That's because it's just the Majora's Mask origin from the manga in story format. Even so, it took me forever to type. x_x This is a sort of prequel to the story. I'll give you a full summary at the end of this chapter.**

In that world, some ten million years ago, that creature lived alone.

One day, he caught the scent of a creature from beyond.

"How long has it been since I've seen a human?" Majora said. He narrowed his sharp eyes against the ballooning of dust swept up by the stranger. It had been years since anything had stirred the settled filth. Years since anything had moved at all. Now, after centuries of silence, another person had come. He stepped out of the cloud of dirt, wrapped from head to toe in desert gear. "Is this your land? Please let me rest here for a while." The man said, propping himself down onto the huge bag he carried.

Majora was incensed. He towered over the human, and spoke.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a human. Why did you come here? No… I know even without you telling me." The creature threw his head back in disgust.

"So, you believe that stupid legend. In order to get your "Wishes" granted, you came to snatch away my armor?" It was just the same as always. Majora knew he was doomed to be plagued by these people for as long as he lived, which was eternity.

"What legend? I'm just a traveler." The man peered up, face innocent.

"Hmmp! Don't lie." The creature snapped, growl growing deep in his throat.

"I'm not lying. Tell me." He smiled, stretched comfortably across the ground.

Majora's tail lashed angrily. "It says that if you obtain my armor, you gain a great and terrible power. The legend was created by human's themselves." It was the reason he was destined to be alone, never able to be around others.

"The humans?" The man said, looking surprised for the first time. He cast a glance over his shoulder, as if he expected someone standing behind him.

Majora ignored him, intent on his own story. His own frustrations. "What seemed like a mountain of humans came here. Sword-wielding, boastful adventurers, ambitious soldiers… Men and women, some just looking for friendship." The creature writhed up in anger, sweeping a massive clawed foot up to hover, ready to strike. "None of them are left." He growled. "I devoured every last one of them." Even looming over the man didn't seem to frighten him. Majora was used to humans screaming and running in terror, and unsettlement grew in the back of his mind.

"What a scary story. It gave me chills." The man said, looking politely intimidated.

Majora tossed back his head and laughed, a deep evil sound. "Now, go ahead! Tell me your wishes and I'll grant them!" He roared, crouching down.

"I have no wishes." The human said, propping his head in his hand, the picture of being nonchalant.

"Hah! None?" Majora yelled, getting ready to spring. "Then why do you hide that thick armor under your mantle? I can see it! You're a warrior! If you have no wishes… Then why did you come here?" The traveler stared at him calmly. "Actually, I had heard that there was a frightening man eating monster here." "And you were asked to slay me?" Majora stated more then asked.

"No, that's a lie. In truth I was drawn to this land by a strange force. To a strange world that was not moving , but not dead either. But it hadn't really stopped. I heard there was a monster here that called himself a man eater. And I wondered how much time he had spent alone." The man's voice was sad.

"Oh? And how do you know all that? You're quiet knowledgeable." Majora sneered.

The human ignored this, and continued softly. "Not able to vanish from this world, but not able to live either. Have you been frozen in this world ever since you were left here by the comos? To remain? A thousand years? Ten thousand years? Forever?" The man stared, eyes full of pity. "How… Harsh."

"Is that how you see me!? I am a fierce man eater!" The creature roared, rushing forward.

The human reached out a hand, placing it gently on Majora's snout. "There is no one left to eat." He muttered. Majora was confused. He pulled back, looking at the traveler thoughtfully. "Then traveler…Why have I not left this place? Bound by the land… Bound by time." The creature looked around, seeing things with a new light. "Hmm… Strange. I never really thought about it before. I wonder why..?"

My time… I want to make my time move! Majora swayed, off balance by the sudden change inside. "All the desires of the people I've eaten until now, they're forming a whirlpool inside me. My first wish had been formed." Majora slumped to the ground. "I'm tired of being alone… I want to rest soon."

The human, face grim, unfurled the bag he carried with a flourish. Pulling out a drum, he set it down and began to play a swift rhythm. "This is your only given stage! Dance!" He yelled, grinning.

In time with the beat Majora began to sway and prance. The air was shaking. Time was being born. The souls and desires of every being he had eaten swelled up inside writhing like snakes. For three days and three nights he continued to dance. On the morning of the forth day, at the same moment as his last breath, the world finally crumbled… In the end, all that was left was his armor.

The warrior set upon the armor, carving it into a mask. Majora's mask. "Your power has been firmly sealed into this mask. Your power will no longer be a menace." He cast the mask down into the endless abyss.

"I hope you sleep forever…"

**Full summary of the tale to come IF people want me to go on. If not, this can be a stand alone. Please tell me if you think I should go on or leave it. (Td;rl at the bottom. xD) :** We all know about Majoras Mask's appearance and power-struggle that took place in Termina, but did you know it troubled another land before that? Hyrule in fact. Once the brave traveler (were you aware he was a prince?) slipped the mask into the darkness, he had thought the ordeal was done. Really, however, he had just placed it in one of the veils around that world. He had given Majora's Mask the power to break free of his last world, and into the world of others. It makes sense that it fell into Hyrule first. After all, it is and always has been the biggest of our worlds. What I'm trying to say is…

It certainly didn't sleep forever.

It started just a year after the prince's disappearance. A mask was found laying in the middle of Hryule Field. Small, heart shaped, and harmless right? Well, you and I know what evil force brewed beneath the surface. The others? They had no clue. It was an ancient time, during the sixth king of Hyrule's reign, in fact. Magic was powerful back then, as it was so soon after the goddesses creation. The treaties between all races established by the first and greatest king were upheld, peace was the gereral state for every nation.

Who would think a little mask would be all it took to change that? Picked up and passed around like a toy, the mask traveled across Hyrule. People never kept it long. Bad things always seemed to happen whenever it was around. For three months it traveled like this, before it landed into the grasp of a certain tribe of people. Oh? Are you remembering the lore? Most people thing it's this tribe that created the mask, but truthfully they were used just like the skull kid. Majora's true powers were still sealed up inside, asleep for the most part. It probably would have remained this way, what the Prince had intended from the start, but he had underestimated greed. The tribe sensed the power, and started experimenting. After a while they noticed it responded to wishes, so they kept up a string of them. Majora was roused from slumber by this, and the evil inside began to seep outwards. With the help of the mask, the tribe grew more and more powerful. Hyrule was oblivious for the longest time, all thoughts and resources being spent to find the prince and bring him home. (Unknown to everyone, he was still stuck in Majora's crumbled land, unable to leave.) Eventually, however, word of the great evils of the tribe made it to the other races, though not in the way you'd expect.

A mist formed one morning, traveling slowly and draping heavily across everything. During it's stay, everyone who had felt any negative emotion at all had been transformed into monstrous creatures. Most still retained their wits, perhaps accepting that the creature they had been changed to represented them inside. Some, however, went crazy and rampaged until the mist dissipated. Protected by the castle's magic, the king and his people were only able to observe with horror. News traveled from the east later that same day, bringing news of a monster with a mask turning people to stone. He'd frozen the oldest son of the Zora king, and now two races were without their princes. The king of Hyrule sank into a resigned depression, realizing he could no longer focus his kingdom on finding his own son. He sent out spies, most of which never returned. The ones who did, however, talked of a motley crew of different races using a mask to send hexes and curses to everyone. The king pondered for a while. If only his son was around! He had the most powerful magic since the very first king, even getting the title Fierce deity. He'd know what to do. If only they could find him…

That night he sent out a few select people, giving them the secret mission to find the lost Prince. Deep in his gut he knew it was the way to go. Hyrule needed him, and he had to be found fast…

**_Short version:_** It'll be the story of a couple Sheikah, a deku, a zora prince, a skull kid, and a couple of Hylians. They need to find the prince, who is stuck in Majora's old world. Once they find him they can go directly to the tribe and stop Majora's Mask.


End file.
